Under My King's Hand
by twistedcandy
Summary: In the year 2075, most of the humans on Earth have decided to worship the Goddess of Night- Nyx. When Elena Gilbert, a future Daughter of the Night is attacked by the Darkness; Prince Damon di Salvatore saves her. While conspiracy lurks in the dark hallways of the castle, is something plotting to murder Prince Damon and his soon-to-be Princess? Rewrite.
1. Prologue

Under My King's Hand

-Prologue-

It is year 2075. Almost all of the humans had chosen to worship Nyx, who is the Goddess of Night. What caused people to turn to Nyx? Simple. She has never betrayed them, withheld information about the Supernatural- the hints, the stories, they have always been there.

In almost every culture, there have been references that lead to vampires, werewolves or lycans, witches. On the other hand, the Others have insisted that there is no such thing; their solution was to burn witches, hunt vampires down, _kill_.

Nyx, has _helped mankind_. Giving humans a solution for immortality, eternal grace, and eternal beauty. But, along with the gifts she gave- came Darkness. It was a legend similar to Pandora's Box. Nyx, with the help of an ancient Priestess had spelled an amber locket to hold the 7 Gifts.

The 7 Gifts were: " Immortality, Eternal Beauty, Extraordinary Strength, Stunning Grace, Enhanced Senses, Healing, and the last and worst gift: Darkness.

Darkness was not supposed to be let out, but Philotes- who was Nyx's daughter who represented affection had taken the locket because she wished to show it to her lover.

Philotes was easily tricked if she believed that you had affections for her, Satan, who was her lover, had tricked her into showing him the box and he opened it- therefore releasing Darkness along with the other gifts.

When Nyx found out what Satan and Philotes had done, she had banished her daughter from ever seeking a lover again and had originally tried to find Satan but he had retreated back to Hell to watch the earth freeze over with hatred.

But Nyx found the vampires that had already been turned, the ones that couldn't reveal what they were, and gave them hope. She revealed herself to humans and told them all about the Supernatural and how she wished to give these gifts to us. She also sadly mentioned that there was Darkness, that would come if you were a Supernatural- she warned us, but nobody really cared.

That is how vampires "Came Out Of The Coffin"


	2. Chapter 2

_He began to stop twitching and lay still, and then the black mist rose again and reared itself at me.I felt like knives were slicing into my skin, ripping and savagely tearing through me. I felt the hot stickiness of my blood leaving my body and I lost my vision as my own blood dripped into my eyes. Then, I think that I heard somebody shout something before I let the Darkness consume me._

I woke up feeling an incredible soreness in my limbs. And it wasn't the good kind that you get from going on a long run. I felt as if someone had run me over with a giant truck and there were hammers hitting me in the head constantly. My long eyelashes fluttered as I glanced around the room curiously, where was I? What happened? As my memories from before came back slowly, I remembered seeing odd black mist _attack_ Jeremy and then... it attacked _me._ I quickly pushed off my covers and tried to walk to the large oak door but a searing pain in my hip stopped me, my hand grabbed at the bed and my fingers curled around the bedpost tightly as I struggled to keep standing. As my fingers ran over the smooth surface of the bedpost, I came to realize that this was _defiantly_ not my bedroom. I tried to choke back my fear of waking up in an unknown place; not knowing what my brother's fate did, not know what that _dreadful_ black mist was. I heard a whooshing noise and turned quickly, my fingers slipping from the bedpost. Strong hands locked around my waist and I was perched on my bed within a second. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

A man with pale, smooth alabaster skin and entrancing blue-cobalt eyes and an artfully tousled bed-head mess of inky black hair was staring at me with wonder. As I gazed into his eyes, they seem to change from a deep blue to cobalt to a cerulean as the sun filtered through the window. I slowly started to recognize him.

" K-king Salvatore. Your Majesty. Thank you for your help." I stuttered out. I could not believe that King Damon Salvatore had just had his hands on my hips and was now looking at me with those hypnotic eyes and just a hint of an amused smirk on his face.

"It's my duty to help to help. Miss. Gilbert, are you aware of what happened to you 2 nights ago?" He asked smoothly.

"No… Is my brother okay?" I asked with panic in my voice, my poor Jeremy, what had happened to him?

"He is recovering two rooms down from here. You are in the Royal Infirmary in the Salvatore Castle. 2 nights ago, a particularly violent strain of Darkness must have been lurking near your house and attacked your brother. When the Darkness sensed a new body- you, it attacked."

"Darkness?" I asked, feeling naïve and childish," What?"

"You're aware of the legend with Philotes and her evil lover correct?" King Damon asked.

"Um yes… All supernaturals have Darkness in them right?" I asked feeling a little shy.

"Yes. All supernaturals have Darkness and some are able to _control_ it and make the _Darkness_ do their bidding. The Darkness takes over the mind of most supernaturals but I along with other supernaturals with strong minds, have the ability to control it. But the Darkness always requires a sacrifice, usually blood. I only control it for extreme measures; I was walking on the streets when I heard your screams. I forced the Darkness to leave your brother and you alone. The Darkness basically sucks the life out of its victims, it spills their blood and what blood is left in their body is tainted and they are weak for several days after the attack. The Royal Police Force has found the source of the Darkness and have neutralized it. This town will never be Darkness free but the Darkness is usually harmless if nobody is controlling it. You and your brother have had several blood transfusions over the past few days and your brother can go home tomorrow, but you will require a few more days of vitamins and nutrients and such being transfused into your blood. "King Damon explained.

Another quite whoosh sounded and I turned to face the door. My mother rushed to my side and stroked my hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a comforting hug. She ran a hand briefly through my tangled hair and smoothed it back gently. Her eyes trailed slowly back up to King Damon's smoldering eyes.

"King Salvatore, may I please speak with you outside?" my mother asked respectfully.

"Yes, right this way." King Damon politely held out his arm and escorted my mother out the door and down the hallway and I knew they were talking about something but I could not hear with my human hearing.

Not being able to move comfortably, I lay back against the pillows and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think of King Damon's attractive blue eyes and his stunningly high cheekbones. Damn. He was sexy. I wondered how old he was before he turned, he looked like he was 23 or 24 to me but I wasn't sure.

My mother and King Damon came back into the room and I opened my eyes and smiled a little, unsure of what to say.

My mother came and sat next to me, "Elena, in four months you will be bitten by a vampire. We still haven't found that vampire yet. All the choices I have found for you were unsatisfactory remember?"

Mother was right. All of the choices she had bought for me to meet had not made me happy. I was waiting for the vampire that would set me on fire with one glance. A vampire who was kind, funny, caring, attractive, and easy to talk to. You couldn't call me picky, because when you think about it, my requests were definitely ordinary. When my sire bites me, the year I will spend in their companionship will form an unbreakable bond between us and we will be together, _literally_, forever.

Another glance at my mother reminded me that what I just thought was untrue… My father had been my mother's sire, and had been part of the Police Force of a nearby town and had been killed in the line of duty. My mother had never _fully_ recovered from his death but did a fantastic job raising my brother and I. Vampires were able to procreate once they visited a witch healer who was able to cast a spell on the sire and his or her mate allowing them to have a baby. When the baby was born, it would be 100% human and would grow up like an ordinary child until it turned 18. That was when parents usually started looking for a sire for their kid. A lot of vampires did not choose to have babies but Nyx, our goddess made sure that there were humans on Earth for us to be companions with. A King with such power like Damon, must have hundreds of human servants.

"Yes mother." I replied.

"King Damon has expressed interest in being your sire, if you choose to accept him," my mother said with a smile on her face.

"I don't mean any disrespect King Damon, "I started, " But I do not know you at all."

All the previous vampires my mother had bought for me to meet had spent a few weeks with me each taking me on dates and such to get to know me better before asking to be my sire. I had said no to all of them of course, none of them had suited me that well.

King Damon's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I have spoken with your mother, as you still have a few more days of recovery, you may stay at the castle for a few weeks as you make your decision."

I could hear Caroline's voice in my head telling me to agree to spend a few weeks with Damon, what's the worst that could happen? He had saved me from the Darkness, made sure I made a recovery, and he was extremely attractive. He was a _King._ Surely, he'd know how to treat a woman. I smiled.

"I agree to your terms King Damon. I will stay with you for a few weeks as I make my decision. "

King Damon grinned crookedly at me as he used his vampire speed to flash in front of me; he very gently leaned down to kiss my forehead, before telling me that a nurse would be coming soon to check on me. He left the room and I heard his footsteps go down the hallway and the opening of a door as he left the Infirmary. My mother smiled at me.

"Elena, I really think he might be the one for you. The past few vampires who I have bought to see you have never made you look so happy and interested."

My mother gave me another hug and told me she was going to check on Jeremy and that she would tell the nurse to bring me to Jeremy's room after.

My mother's words rang in my head, _"…you look so happy and interested." _ I grinned into my pillow, when Damon looked at me, I felt like a woman, not a lanky, awkward 18 year old. According to news reports I remember hearing; King Damon was a kind King and treated everyone fairly. A nurse with long blonde hair and a kind face came into the room, I could tell she was human. She checked my eyes, heartbeat, and reached for silver machine that had glass tubes running down the center of it. She gently pricked one of the veins in my wrist with a needle and I watched with interest as my blood filled each vial in the machine half way before the machine went silent. The nurse gently took the needle out of my wrist and attached a different tip to it before reinserting it into my vein. She flipped a switch on the machine and the machine began to drip different colored liquids into the vials which contained my blood.

" Those are vitamins and other essential nutrients that you need. The machine also is cleansing your blood." The nurse kindly explained to me.

I watched with rapt interest as the machine rotated slowly several times before it came to a rest in its regular position. The vials slowly emptied as the machine transferred the blood slowly back to my body. I barely felt it as the blood flowed back into my body. After about 15 minutes, the nurse detached the needle from me and covered the small prick with a flat bandage. The nurse removed the vials from the machine before putting them in a container which she pushed down a small metal chute in the back of the room. She left the room and came back within a few minutes with a tray with a small portion of rice, chicken coated with a sweet, garlicky sauce and a glass of orange juice.

I hungrily ate my food and sighed happily as the nurse came back to help me into a wheelchair and began to wheel me to my brothers room.

**Outside the castle,** King Damon was walking in the ravine behind the castle. He continued to walk until he reached an ominous well in a barren field that was several miles behind the Salvatore Castle.

Damon approached the well and closed his and when he opened them, they were pitch black. The wind blew harshly around him, ruffling the bare branches of the trees in the field and whipping the dead leaves in the air. The sky darkened on top of the field and the field became very cold. Freezing, oozing black curls of Darkness curled around Damon's arms.

Damon poorly disguised his rage as he shouted, " You CANNOT not touch me!" His booming voice oozed authority and the sticky waves of Darkness retreated from Damon's body. Damon began to murmur under his breath angrily as he checked his arms for any traces of the Darkness. Finding none and assured that his blood had not spilled, he stepped closer to the well. Damon removed a knife from his pocket and drew it over his hand as he made a deep cut. His blood dripped slowly into the well and the frightening strands of Darkness flowed quickly into the well. Damon watched as the deep cut slowly healed and he stepped back from the well. A single strand of Darkness curled around the well and floated in front of Damon. Damon had a disgusted look on his face, " That is enough for now. Do not invade my town again."

Damon walked towards his castle, pondering Elena and her long eyelashes, and adorable smile. With a small frown, he recalled what he told Elena about the Darkness.

_But the Darkness always requires a sacrifice, usually blood._

Damon soon arrived at the front gate of the Castle as he assured himself that all would be fine. The Darkness had gotten its sacrifice and it hadn't fed directly from him. His blood was safe for Elena. His town would be safe from the Darkness. All the Darkness wanted was blood in exchange for leaving his town alone, he would give to him. His people were his priority.

**A/N- I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I deleted all the chapters in this story except for the first because the story wasn't making sense and I, the author was EXTREMELY confused ;) I am writing the next chapter too and please review:) Also, if you need anything to be clarified, PM me or ask me in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Damon soon arrived at the front gate of the Castle as he assured himself that all would be fine. The Darkness had gotten its sacrifice and it hadn't fed directly from him. His blood was safe for Elena. His town would be safe from the Darkness. All the Darkness wanted was blood in exchange for leaving his town alone, he would give to him. His people were his priority._

_( A/N- this is Elena's POV)_

I leaned back into the bed as I recalled my conversation with Jeremy. After the nurse had wheeled me to Jeremy's room, Jeremy told me he was feeling a lot better and that he had been unlocking the door to go inside their house when the Darkness attacked him. The Darkness had just come up behind him and attacked him, Jeremy said. After a few more minutes of light conversation, I was assured that Jeremy was okay and the nurse wheeled me back to my room and helped me into the bed. She turned a dial on the side of the bed and tucked me under the cozy blankets. I could feel that there was a heating pad under the sheets of the hospital bed and it heated up to a warm, comfortable temperature. I burrowed under the covers and sighed happily and the nurse dimmed the lights and left the room. A few minutes passed and I heard someone open the door.

"Elena? May I come in?"

I turned to face the door; it was King Damon standing outside the door.

"Yes King Damon." I replied, feeling a little excited to see him.

"Call me Damon," he said as he pulled a chair up to my bedside and sat down.

"I want to get to know you better," I started.

"Well ask away." Damon said with a comforting smile on his face.

"When were you turned?" I asked.

"You cut right to the chase, I like that. I was turned in 1864."

"So you've been a vampire for 211 years. Wow. How old were you when you turned?" I asked, feeling the curiosity overwhelm me. Even if Damon was a king, he had such an easygoing vibe around him and he seemed very confident in himself.

"I was 25 when I turned." Damon said with a small smile on his face.

"Who was your sire?" I asked.

"Rebekah Michaelson. She was the Queen of Louisiana a few years ago but she stepped down from her position and has been spending time with her brothers in Europe for the past few years. She occasionally visits." Damon said expressively with a happy smile on his face as he thought of his sire.

"You can ask me some stuff if you want too…" I said feeling completely at ease with Damon.

"What's your favourite colour?" Damon asked.

"Black," I responded with a small smile on my face.

"Ever broke a bone?"

I giggled as I thought of the memory of myself climbing up a tree to try and look at a birds nest when I was 8 years old and had fallen right out the tree. Mother had vampire sped right out of the house and scolded me for days. I had broken my left arm, it wasn't a severe break but mother was always concerned about me.

As I told Damon the story, we both broke out in laughter several times and I caught myself admiring his easygoing confidence and smoldering eyes. Damon was looking at me too. I didn't miss how his eyes seemed to follow my small hands as I pulled my hair behind my ears when it came undone from its bun or focus on my eyes when I said something funny. The thing that intrigued me the most is when I caught him looking at me, he didn't look away or smile awkwardly, he just fixed me with an alluring, laid-back look.

Damon started telling me jokes and I swear there were tears pouring out of my eyes. I was laughing so hard, it was hurting my throat!

"Damon, tell me something silly you said when you were a kid" I asked, trying to hold back the chuckles as Damon told yet another funny joke.

"Well, there was this time, when I was about 7… I was in the kitchen with my mother and she was showing me how to bake bread. She lifted me in her arms so that I could see the dough on the counter and some of her hair got stuck in one of the buttons on my sweater. Mother undid it, but while she was untangling her hair from the button, I noticed that some of it was grey. I asked her, 'mommy, why is your hair turning grey?' And she said, "because every time you do something naughty, a piece of my hair turns grey' Mom was talking about the day before when I had let stray cats into my room because I felt bad for them." Damon recounted meaningfully using his hands to gesture and had a wistful smile on his face.

"And then what happened?" I asked excitedly, Damon sure knew how to tell a funny story and I just couldn't wait to hear the punchline.

"Well, then I said 'Now I know why grandmother's hair is so grey. Mommy you were a naughty child too! My mom almost dropped me, she was laughing so hard. She had the most musical laugh…" Damon drifted off, "just like you, Elena."

In the midst of my laughter, I blushed slightly. Damon seemed, well _perfect_ so far. He really was so kind and funny and easy to talk to.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Elena, would you like to come to my garden with me?" Damon asked seriously.

"Okay." I said feeling a little breathless as his eyes locked on mine.

I tried to reach for the handle of my wheel chair to drag it closer towards me but Damon put his hand on top of mine. And within a second, I was up in his arms and he was holding my bridal styles with my body securely cradled against his chest.

"Let me carry you." Damon said, his voice sounding a little low and leaving me in shivers at his baritone voice.

I let myself relax in his arms and turned my face into his chest as he walked slowly and steadily down hallways. He had me feel safe. He saved me. He was my _savior_. If this was any other boy, I wouldn't be in their arms so fast, but Damon was different.

I heard a guard open the door as Damon walked into the garden and he sat on a white marble bench that was overlooking several lush flowers and other plants. He gently helped me off of him and onto the bench where I stared at the beautiful foliage.

Damon and I talked until it was evening about our likes and dislikes. Damon was so likeable.

Damon carried me back to my hospital room where a nurse quickly checked me over and a maid bought in a cart topped with food.

Ah. It smells amazing! Damon is such a gentleman, he asks me what I want to eat and serves it onto a plate neatly for me before putting any food on his plate. Vampires bodies function normally and they can eat regular food and go to the washroom as long as they drink blood. The only things vampires can't do is have children until they get a witch to cast a spell on them. After Damon and I finished eating, he put everything on the cart and a maid came by to take it back to the kitchen. Damon thanked her and she nodded her head happily as she pushed the cart out of the room.

I liked how Damon treated his underlings, he treated them with respect and that showed that he had a great moral code. Damon bid me good night and kissed my forehead and I slept an amazing sleep that night.

**A/N- Sorry this took so long:( I was trying to get this out yesterday but I just was too busy. I hope you guys get an understanding of WHO Damon and Elena actually are and see how safe and grateful Elena feels after Damon saves her. If you guys want to see anything in particular next chapter, let me know:) Please review and thanks for reading3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah. It smells amazing! Damon is such a gentleman, he asks me what I want to eat and serves it onto a plate neatly for me before putting any food on his plate. Vampires bodies function normally and they can eat regular food and go to the washroom as long as they drink blood. The only things vampires can't do is have children until they get a witch to cast a spell on them. After Damon and I finished eating, he put everything on the cart and a maid came by to take it back to the kitchen. Damon thanked her and she nodded her head happily as she pushed the cart out of the room._

_I liked how Damon treated his underlings, he treated them with respect and that showed that he had a great moral code. Damon bid me good night and kissed my forehead and I slept an amazing sleep that night._

I woke up the next day feeling very woozy. I felt like my limbs were made of jello and my head was pounding. I looked down at my arms and saw a new bandage… That's odd. The nurse must have come in earlier and done some bloodwork or something, maybe one of the side effects was me feeling sick for a while. I cuddled back into the pillows and napped lightly until I heard the nurse come back. I heard the noise of a cart being pushed next to my bed and the faint tingling of cutlery being arranged.

"Good Morning, Elena. Your breakfast is here." The nurse said before she helped me sit up and rearranged the pillows behind me.

"Uh, thank you." I said quietly as I cleared my throat, " Is it normal for me to feel very faint and woozy? I had more blood work done this morning right?" I motioned to the fresh bandage on my arm.

The nurse spoke clearly, "Yes. I didn't want to wake you this morning so I took a blood sample when you were sleeping. It's normal; you should just stay calm and get lots of rest."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks for your help."

It was 8:30AM, and I was starting to feel a little hungry. I scooped up some berries with my spoon and swallowed lightly.

"These are so sweet. What is this?" I asked the nurse who was reorganizing some medical equipment in the corner of the room.

"King Salvatore's chefs are quite talented; it's a mix of berries." The nurse said with a small smile.

I nodded as I swallowed. The berries were very sweet and felt like they were bursting with flavor, I kept eating the berries until I was done the bowl. I frowned as my vision became blurry and distorted and then became normal. My tongue suddenly felt heavy and I couldn't open my mouth, I tried to bang my hand on the nightstand to get the nurses attention but my muscles seized up painfully and I felt a searing pain in my stomach before everything faded to black.

I blinked my eyes quickly… What had happened? I glanced at my arm and saw the bandage was gone. Gone. What? I heard the familiar bustle of a cart being pushed into the room.

"Good Morning, Elena. How was your sleep? I bought you breakfast." The nurse said as she rearranged my pillows.

"What? No, you already bought me breakfast. And there was a b-bandage," I gestured wildly pointing to my arm, " It was right there. And you t-told me, that there, there was b-bloodwork that got done. And, and I couldn't move and, I PASSED OUT." I started to thrash trying to get out of the bed.

The nurse swiftly moved next to me, "Elena, look at the clock. It's 8:30AM, you _just_ got up.. Please calm down. You don't have it in your schedule to have any blood tests until this afternoon."

I coughed as I understood this information, "Was it just a dream? It. How? It felt so real, I could swear I woke up this morning and it was 8:30 and-"

The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, "Elena. Nothing happened. You woke up this morning at 8:30 and you just had a bad dream. It was a dream. _Just a dream. _Nothing happened. No bloodwork. No bandage. Nothing."

I smiled slightly, the nurse's eyes were so, so entrancing. They were such a beautiful deep color, I almost felt as if I was drowning in them.

"Okay. Nothing happened. It was just a dream." I said back.

"Good." The nurse smiled as she took the lid off the bowl on the tray. "Your breakfast is over here, help yourself.

I reached for the bowl the nurse handed to me. The bowl was filled with the same berries from my dream. " Oh! These are from my dream. I ate them. And then I fainted, I think."

The nurse smiled at me and spoke firmly, her eyes locked on mine, " Yes. The berries were from your dream Elena. You fainted in your dream. It was just a dream," she reassured.

I nodded and spooned the berries into my mouth, "Oh my god these are delicious."

"They're wildberries. I've mixed them with some crushed up vitamins too."

I nodded and finished the berries off and started on the toast.

"Do you feel better now Elena?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I don't know what came over me earlier."

The nurse nodded, " Its okay, Elena."

After I finished my breakfast, the nurse wheeled away the cart and I watched television. I felt a little confused… The television said it was 10:30 am but my alarm clock said it was 8:45 and so did the clock on the wall… I shrugged my head, whatever, the clocks must be mixed up. The nurse had told me the reality. I woke up at 8:30 this morning, ate my breakfast and whatever happened earlier was a dream. I never fainted. My muscles never seized up. It was all a dream.

A/N- sorry for the wait. I hope you all understand this chapter, if you don't – feel free to PM me so I can clear things up. Please review:)


End file.
